City of Lights and Magic
by BuBuWinter
Summary: (One-shot; continued by EmmaIceHeart.) Nicole wasn't sure what happened. One moment she was sleeping peacefully at her home on Earth, the next she's in a whole new magical realm with talking owls. She's not sure if she wants to stay or not; it wasn't every day something like this happened. However, a certain boy may be able to change her mind... Request for Shiranai Atsune!


**AN: Erm...ehehe...romance is NOT my strong point, as some of my frequent reviewers/readers should know. HOWEVER, this was a request, and every request must be done no matter how challenging. This is cheesy and short, but hopefully not to shabby.  
**

**To Shiranai Atsune: If this isn't good enough (I suck at romance xP) then just say so and I'll try my hand at it again. Hope you like it, even if only a tiny bit!**

**To Everyone: Do enjoy, if possible. :P**

City of Sparks and Magic  


I wasn't sure how, why, or exactly _what _had happened. All I knew was that one moment I was sleeping in my bed hugging my teddy bear, then the next _bam! _I was waking up in some old magic guy's office with an over-sized talking owl staring at me. And to make matters worse, I wasn't dreaming; I even pinched myself to make sure.

"Headmaster!" The owl called, his voice reminding me much of one of my dog's chew toys. "She's awake!"

The thing that tipped me off that the old man was magic was his robes. They were blue, and stars, moons, and suns decorated it. That was wizard attire. There was that and the fact he had a big white beard, something every single old wizard seemed to have. Then there was the fact there was a _freaking talking owl in the room. _Things like that weren't normal outside of those renaissance fair things.

"Thank goodness!" The old man sighed as he stood from his seat, azure-blue eyes soft as he looked at me. "I was beginning to get worried!" He held out his hand, and after a moment I decided I could trust him I let him help me to my feet. He took a few steps back and bowed slightly.

"Greetings. My name is Merle Ambrose, Headmaster of the Ravenwood School for the Magical Arts, and this is my assistant, Gamma the Owl. You're currently standing in my office located in Wizard City. Might I know your name?"

"Nicole…" Unconsciously I hugged my teddy bear - who apparently came along for the ride - as I looked around the room. There were misplaced books, papers, and scrolls _everywhere. _One door on the left even seemed to be blocked by the articles. Suddenly I felt like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, black-and-white one moment then colored brightly the next.

I was beginning to question if pinching really worked when determining if you were awake or not.

"You were brought here because we felt you would benefit here better than on your home world," Ambrose was still talking, so I respectfully turned back to listen to him. "We sensed great potential in you, so in your sleep we decided to bring you here so that you may decide whether or not you wanted to stay."

"Stay?" I echoed. "Stay _where_, to be exact? And just what is a Wizard City?"

Ambrose and Gamma exchanged a glance. The owl suddenly took flight and went over to a large double door to my right. Ambrose nodded for me to follow, and together we made our way into the side room. What I saw next just made me question everything even more.

Brilliant lights and bubbles containing what looked like floating islands slowly spun around in a galaxy formation of green and blue lights. Gamma flew to a perch beside it, flapping his wings a few times as he looked wide-eyed at the magnificence he must've seen every day. Ambrose rested a hand on my shoulder, warm eyes urging me forward.

"This is what we call the Spiral. Wizard City is here," he pointed to one of the floating islands. He went on to tell me about how every world - including Earth - was a part of the spiral, but I wasn't paying much attention. There were a few students who had walked in, and one of them was - simply put - _gorgeous. _Flawless tan skin, night black hair that would make any girl jealous, sparkling green eyes...

"Headmaster," the gorgeous, currently unnamed boy approached the old wizard, dipping his head respectfully and sending a small smile my way. My cheeks burned, and I could've sworn I must have looked like a tomato because his smile widened.

"Ah, Malorn my boy. Something you need?"

"I just wanted to inform you the situation at Unicorn Way is worsening. Lady Oriel has requested some sort of assistance." His voice was just as gorgeous as he was, if that was possible. The Headmaster mused over the news for a moment, rubbing his cloud-like beard.

"I see…" He nodded toward a boy who had come in with Malorn, dressed in green robes with a young-looking face. "Ceren, go and see what can be done. Report to Moolinda and see if she can send any other students. If the fairies are involved, then we need whatever Life students we can get." Malorn's comrade nodded and exited the room without a word. I glanced back at the Headmaster.

"Unicorn Way?"

"You'll see, in time," Ambrose waved his hand dismissively. Before I could ask any more questions he had turned back to Malorn. "Malorn Ashthorn, allow me to introduce you to Nicole Emeraldstone, our newest student."

Any other day I might have pointed out my last name was _not _Emeraldstone, but I was too pre-occupied with shaking Malorn's hand, who was grinning that perfect smile at me.

"Nice to meet you Nicole."

"Y-you too…" I prayed I didn't look like a tomato again. Ambrose clapped his hands together, acting like an overexcited grandpa who found out his granddaughter was getting engaged or something.

"Very good!" Or maybe this was rehearsed, and he was happy that Malorn got his lines right. "Now Malorn, how about you show young Nicole around? She's not very familiar with the city. Start with Ravenwood, then when you're done, bring her back here."

"Sure thing." Malorn nodded towards me, and together we made our way out of the room. I had just barely remembered I was still hugging my teddy bear before we left and lowered it to my side, hiding it slightly behind my legs. I was still in my pajamas as well, which I doubted looked passable even in a world of robe-wearing magicians. I tugged at Malorn's sleeve, who looked at me curiously.

"Is there anywhere I can get some clothes at…?" I asked, this time positive I looked like a tomato with a face. He smirked and nodded.

"My friend Regina might have something you can wear."

I just nodded stupidly as I watched his cape sway in the wind.

* * *

Luckily Regina had something that fit me: a fire-red dress with a light blue trim and a matching hair tie. The shoes were a bit big on me, but they worked, and soon Malorn and I were back on our way to Ravenwood, my teddy bear left in Regina's kind care.

"Is that bear sentimental to you?" Malorn asked as we walked through the dimly lit tunnel leading to the school. I shrugged, not sure how else to respond.

"Well…" I said when I noticed he was waiting for a proper answer. "My great grandma gave it to me, so in a way I suppose it is." Malorn's eyes softened, and he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"At least you have something from Earth, right?" I flinched when he said the name of the planet.

"How did you know I was from Earth?" He laughed outright, removing his arm and jogging ahead of me into the school, calling over his shoulder:

"Because no one blushes as much as an Earthborn does!"

_Well darn._

Shaking my head to clear any remaining thoughts, I ran to catch up with him, and the next thing I saw was probably the most spectacular thing I've ever seen. Gamma's little side room was dull compared to the sight that now stood in front of me.

A tree - taller and bigger than any found on Earth, made of dark brown-red bark and emerald leaves - towered over the school, branches stretched out like a roof. There was a big, one-eyed face etched into it's features, wizened by many years of life. The schools were spread out evenly around the tree, each having a tree that I assumed marked what school each one was.

Malorn took me around to each school, starting with the Balance school, whose teacher sat just in front of Bartleby, who was the large tree that centered the school. Then came the Life and Myth schools, two of the three Spiritual magics, then we circled around to Storm, Ice, and Fire, the Elemental magics. I listened intently as he explained each school and what exactly they were.

"The Fire school - also known as Pyromancy - is the school where emotions fuel the magic. It's destructive, but also a great provider of warmth. Most of the spells do damage over extended periods of time." He suddenly stopped, and I looked away from him to see a great chasm in front of us. Malorn's beautiful gaze immediately darkened, and he let out a sigh.

"Malorn?" I asked worriedly as he sat down, his feet dangling off the edge of the broken ground. I sat down beside him, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he looked up.

"Sorry for acting like this, Nicole." He murmured, staring at a piece of floating rock like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "This was where the Death school was."

"What happened to it?"

"Malistaire happened," Malorn shook his head and pulled off his jester-styled black-and-white hat, running a hand through his hair. "He was the former Necromancy professor. After his wife passed away, he went mad, and tore the school away. Soon after he started wreaking havoc on Wizard City. At first it was just a few undead wandering about the streets, but it quickly became an epidemic."

"Is that what's going on at Unicorn Way?" I asked, remembering his report to the Headmaster. He nodded, and unsure of what else to do I rubbed his back in an awkward attempt to comfort him.

"Now Necromancy students have been getting a lot of grief about it. Others are scared we're in cahoots with Malistaire, and that we're the ones causing so much trouble here. We're not of course, but still…" He shook his head, and instinctively I scooted closer to him. "I've actually been thinking about leaving the school it's gotten so bad…"

"I..don't know what to say…" I murmured, continuing to rub his back. As silly and cliche as it sounded, he was kind of cute when he was upset. I ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew, untying my hair band and sending it flying over the chasm. Malorn was just as quickly on his feet, jumping onto the floating bits of rock and grabbing it before it could fly over to the other side. He let out a loud 'a-ha!' as he caught the light blue ribbon before jumping back over, eyes back to their usual, joyous light. He smiled as he pulled my light brown hair back into a low ponytail, tying it more securely than I had.

"Look, don't worry about it." He said, brushing a few stray hairs back behind my ear. His hand lingered for a moment before retreating, and he shook his head. "I'll figure out what I want to do eventually." He turned back around, glancing over his shoulder at me. "Come on, there's a whole city to show you. Race ya to the Commons!"

The next thing I knew I was running after the most perfect boy I've ever met.

* * *

"So Nicole, have you decided what you wanted to do?" Ambrose was looking at me expectantly. Malorn and I had just finished touring the city and were standing side-by-side in front of the old wizard. I exchanged a glance with my new friend-slash-crush. He smiled faintly at me, giving me a wink. I smiled back and turned back to him.

"Yes Ambrose, I have. And I'd like to stay."

The next thing I knew I was handed a key to my dorm and told I would be a Pyromancer. I thanked Ambrose for his time and the opportunity before following Malorn out of the office. Once we were in the cobblestone street he turned to address me fully.

"Are you really staying?"

"I am," I held up my wand, a wide grin plastered on my face. "Magic school definitely beats Earth school after all." Malorn smiled.

"Well then, I guess I'll be staying too." He kissed my cheek suddenly, soft lips pressing swiftly against it before he retreated quickly into the setting sun towards Ravenwood. I stared after him, hand on my cheek, as he disappeared into the tunnel.

That's when I knew this whole world was real, and that I had made the right choice in staying.

**AN: I feel like this should be continued. I would do it myself, but I have way too many things on my plate at the moment, so I have a question to all of my readers who come across this story: would anyone like to continue this for me? If so, I can give you any information you may need. Shiranai has already agreed that this would be alright. :) I think it'd be really cool if this were continued. Just PM me if you want to take over and I'll give you the info!**


End file.
